


An Afternoon Out

by WanderinTsundoku



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Pasta Platoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/pseuds/WanderinTsundoku
Summary: The Pasta Platoon fam gets lunch.





	An Afternoon Out

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea after some meme talk in a discord server.

“Good afternoon, I would like five of your kids-meals please.”

“Spaghetti, Spaghetti,” Stargazey tugs at his cape, “make sure to ask for the pony toys.”

Without looking away from the cashier Spaghetti patted her head in confirmation, “Yes, all of your pony toys as well.”

“The whole set you mean?” the cashier tapped on the screen, “uh sure we got those. Would you like anything else?”

“A McFlurry with extra whipped cream shall be the rest,” Spaghetti handed over the money once the order was all entered into the register and totaled. A few moments later he carried the tray over to the booth where Oyster waited, viewing different media on his phone to waste time.

“Yo, got my horses?” he reached to the tray and counted through the colorful plastic figures, “say what you will, these things are the shit.”

“Hey,” Spaghetti threw a hamburger at him, “language around Stargazey.”

“Huh?” the small girl looked between them, having been too focused on the pile of french fries growing on the tray as Spaghetti organized the food.

“Ah, do not worry about it. Here eat up little Star,” Spaghetti unwrapped a hamburger for her, but Stargazey instead reached out to grab a handful of the french fries.

“Po-taaat-tooeess,” she said in awe with big eyes as she stuffed a good cluster into her mouth. She kept her hand in place as some fries fell out, her cheeks puffed like a chipmunks.

“Stargazey, dear, at least slow down with some ketchup on them,” Spaghetti placed a small paper cup of ketchup by her for her fries. She chews and chews until she swallowed all of the mushed fries, before taking the cup and downing the ketchup. Attempting to drink the sweet paste, she gently sets it back on the table.

“Yucky,” she looks up at Spaghetti with a pout, lips scrunched down from the sourness. Spaghetti takes a napkin to wipe her face clean before grabbing the other cup of ketchup on the table.

“Here, you would want to do this,” he picks out a single fry and dips it half into the ketchup before eating it. He then places the cup in front of her, making sure to empty most of it onto the tray to avoid her drinking the contents of it again.

“Ohh I see,” Stargazey placed a single fry into the cup before raising the cup in it’s whole to her mouth, chewing it. Spaghetti stares for a moment before holding his hand out.

“No, no. Spit it out little Star, you don’t eat the paper,” Spaghetti gives her a soft smile as she looks back to him still chewing the cup. She looks down at the hand and back to Spaghetti with a confused face.

Oyster finishes opening the toys from the plastic and brushes the hair of one. He can’t help but to watch the two with a subtle smirk under his seemingly neutral expression,  “We should’ve brought mom.”

“Bleeeeh,” Stargazey opens her mouth as the slimey and mashed paper ball and ketchup plops into Spaghetti’s palm.

“...Yeah I think mom would’ve had her spit into a napkin or something instead,” Oyster hands Stargazey one of the toys to distract her from the mountain of french fries that still hoarded the table.

“You don’t say Oyster,” after wiping his hand clean with a series of napkins Spaghetti takes a sip of his half-melted milkshake, “well, we know for next time- Stargazey that toy is not edible.”

“Are you sure she ain’t teething?” Oyster laughs, “Star, come on. Does that even taste like it could be food?”

“But it’s colorful, like candy,” she mumbles, dropping it into the pool of ketchup on the tray. She then stares at the toy covered in ketchup, but before she can get another theory to test  Spaghetti drags the tray away to the other side of the booth.

Spaghetti chuckles before standing up, “Alright kids, I’d think it time for ice cream.”


End file.
